


Fracture

by amixii10



Series: August Miraculous AUs [29]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Gabriel Agreste’s A+ Parenting, Gen, Hawkmoth Defeat, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Angst, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10
Summary: Adrien needs help from someone... and who better than himself?
Series: August Miraculous AUs [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860127
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Fracture

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be funny. I don’t know what happened.

“Fuck!” Alix exclaims. This was the last goddamn time that she was taking someone back in time with her. 

Man, these hurt more than cramps, and that shit hurt. 

Chat, whose arm she was currently holding onto, was turning deathly pale. It could either be because he time-splinched or because she could break his arm. Both were terrifying. 

She took a deep breath in, sighed, and released him. 

He hesitantly stepped away from her. 

“Uh, you alright there, Bunnyx?” he asks. 

She was, in fact, not alright, but he didn’t need to know that. 

“Yup, just fine. Perfectly fucking dandy,” she says through gritted teeth. “Shall we go?” 

Chat, to his credit, did seem appropriately scared of her. 

She followed him to his childhood bedroom. 

When they had defeated the original Hawkmoth as teenagers, they all revealed themselves. They also realized that Adrien most likely needed therapy. 

That was their incentive for this mission. Currently, Adrien was doing okay, mentally, after years of help and relearning. 

They finally reach their intended destination; the two of them find Marinette and Adrien huddled together in the corner of the room. Young Marinette rubs circles on Young Adrien’s back. She murmurs something in his ear, and they look up to see the older superheroes in front of them.

Marinette urges Adrien towards his older self, and Chat reaches out to the younger boy. Adrien sits next to Chat, close but not touching, and Chat pulls him closer and hugs him tightly. 

“I’m here to tell you,” he says as he breaks the hug, “that things do get better from here on out. We get away from this horrible house, and we get a steady job that’s not connected to Father’s name in any way. You have a loving partner and a home, and you’re planning on having kids.” 

Adrien sniffles slightly and nods. 

“Listen. I know it seems like a completely different world, that I’m describing to you, but you have to trust me on this one thing, okay? And you have to make me one promise.” 

Adrien nods against mutely. “Promise,” he mumbles in response. 

Chat grins. “You need to promise me that you’ll go to get therapy when you need it. Trust me, it helps. A lot.” 

Adrien just gives him a half-shrug. Chat sighs. 

Alix clears her throat, trying not to disrupt the moment. 

“Uh, Chat? My times running out. We have to leave this timeline before we get trapped or splinched.” 

Chat nods and gets to his feet. Before leaving, though, he pats Adrien on the shoulder. 

“Things will get better. I swear on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
